Mobile devices are becoming increasingly popular. More and more people are using mobile devices in personal and business settings for a variety of purposes. Improving battery life and minimizing wear and tear on the internal components of mobile devices is at the forefront of the minds of users. Thus, there is a need to develop methods that improve battery life and minimize wear and tear while not decreasing the computing efficiency of the mobile device.